


A Lovely Complexity

by thispastelpinkheart



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispastelpinkheart/pseuds/thispastelpinkheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Alternate Universe. Mark Owen is 5 feet 5 inches, making him shorter than most guys and therefore giving him a bit of a height complex. However, that didn't matter at all to the girl who fancies him. She was taller than him to point where his face was facing her chest. Mark's height complex causes him to be reluctant to go on dates. But will the girl who likes him change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Complexity

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, first fanfic on AO3! I know that it's a bit of a surprise considering that its rating is well um...explicit.
> 
> In case you're wondering where the title came from, it's from an anime/manga series called Lovely Complex from which I based the height differences + Mark's complex.
> 
> I'm not the best writer out there, so I appreciate suggestions on what I can improve on next time I write something like this.

"...I've really liked you for a while now, so that's why I would like you to go out with me! Please, Mark!" she declared to me while bowing her head, probably because she felt too embarrassed to look me in the eye. I was a little bit in shock, since we had hardly talked to each other before this very moment. Sure, a few hellos here and there, but now it was a full-on confession.

At this point, I didn't know what to say. For some reason, I just couldn't say no to her. She put in the time and effort to pour her heart out to me and announce her true feelings towards me.

"Well... I don't see why not." I replied calmly, making my agreement to her request as subtle as possible. She stopped bowing and looked at me.

"For real?" she gasped. To which I answered with a nod.

I could have sworn that her face lit up after I agreed to go out with her. She's a very nice girl, really. I genuinely wanted to get to know her better. We scheduled a date on a Friday, so that classes and schoolwork wouldn't interfere with our time.

Now, the thing is, she's quite taller than me. Actually, so much so that my face faces her breasts, making certain accidents more likely to happen. I shouldn't let it bother me, though. However, I did gain a bit of a height insecurity after my last girlfriend dumped me for a taller guy. I just hope all of it works out, then.

*Friday; The First Date*

"(Y/N)...you look lovely." I complimented, taking in how beautiful she looked this night.

"Th-thanks, Mark. You look great, too." she told me, blushing a cherry red.

"Well, shall we?"

"Yes."

We entered the restaurant, got seated, and browsed the menu. Typical first date dinner stuff. Then, one of our classmates approached our table, greeting both of us with a smile. Things went downhill fast when he had this to say.

"(Y/N)! Look at you, you look so gorgeous! Very statue-esque, my friend! And Mark...um, nice tie."

I laughed it off passive-aggressively, while (Y/N) was thanking him for the compliment. When he left our sight, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, don't let what he said get to your head. Some guys just don't know how to compliment other guys." she assured me, flashing me that pretty smile of hers that I really fancy.

Fortunately, this didn't bother me for the rest of the night. In fact, we had a great time talking about our interests, hopes, dreams, the future. I definitely wanted to see her again.

*A few dates later; at the park*

Me and (Y/N) took a stroll in the park, talking about how things were, as usual. She then came up with the idea for us to play some Frisbee. It was all fun and games until the Frisbee got stuck in a very tall tree. I spent the next few minutes jumping to try to get the disc out of the tree.

"Ugh, I can't reach it!" I yelled out in disgust.

(Y/N) was on the other side and noticed my reaching dilemma from afar. She then ran up to me and got the frisbee in one hop, and handed it to me. 

"Here you go, Markie!" she chirped.

After that, for some reason, I felt reluctant to play any further. Yup, must be the lingering insecurity kicking in.

After that, I had gotten less and less enthusiastic on our dates, and sometimes I just told her that I was busy (lying) so that people wouldn't have to stare at the supermodel and the little elf who just so happened to be together. Of course, I felt really ashamed of myself that I would go to these lengths all because of my height complex. I didn't deserve to be with such a sweet, patient girl like her. She deserved much better.

*Months pass*

"Mark, are you free on Saturday? I was hoping we could go out..."

"Actually, I'm gonna be busy again on Saturday...hope you understand..."

*phone clicks*

So, when I denied another date for the third time while speaking with her on the phone, she suddenly hung up. Maybe she was sick of all this bullshit I've been giving her and she just couldn't take it anymore. She had lost all patience and faith in our relationship. Or so I thought.

Later that night, it began raining heavily. Perfectly matched my mood. God, I fucked up so badly. I had spent my day wallowing in guilt for hurting (Y/N) because of my own insignificant problems. I then heard the doorbell being rung vigorously. Wait, but that's impossible. Who would be ringing at this hour and in this kind of weather?

I rushed to the door and saw a rain-soaked (Y/N) and what was either raindrops or tears on her face.

"Is it someone else?" she asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Are in love with someone else? Is there something wrong with me? Mark, I need to know right now. Because I'll understand. Just tell me why you've been skipping out on our dates."

"I'm so sorry, love. I know I've been a complete asshole to you this whole time. I let my height insecurity get in the way. I know that it's not a valid excuse for my behavior, but it got to me somehow..."

Before I could finish, she embraced me tightly and started crying a little bit more.

"Mark, we're supposed to tell each other everything; including our problems. Had you told me earlier, I would have understood. You see, I know this is kind of a surprise, but...I think I'm in love with you."

Still in her embrace, I responded, "You are? Even after all of that..."

"Yes...with all my heart. I'm a little mad at you still, but this anger will pass."

Much to my surprise, this had me thinking of what I could possibly do to make it up to her. However, I was a little distracted with my face being kinda buried in her boobs. Not that I was complaining. We were still embracing, feeling the warmth in our bodies. Well, despite her being all rain-soaked and all. She pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

Releasing ourselves from our lengthy hug, I looked up and down at her. Man, she must really love me that much to have stood in the rain just to save our relationship. I felt a little hot and bothered because her shirt was basically see-through and sticking to her skin. 

"Um, tell you what, why don't you dry yourself off first? Or maybe you can take a shower while I put your clothes in the dryer?" I questioned as politely as possible.

"Maybe I'll go with the shower...would you care to join me? I mean, if you don't mind." she told me.

This was definitely how I could perhaps make it up to her. Anything could happen in there between us, and whatever does, I'll make sure to satisfy whatever need she has. I have to do everything to make it up to her.

*In the bathroom*

Before anything, we stood in bathrobes, our backs facing each other, and our eyes closed. A few moments later, we dropped our bathrobes and we counted down together for when we open our eyes and turn around to reveal our naked bodies to each other.

'3...2...1!"

We scanned each other's bodies and body language before finally stepping into the shower. I turned on the water and we both got wet almost immediately. Honestly speaking, seeing her beautiful body getting wet turned me on in more ways than one. God, I hope Mark Owen Jr. doesn't get too excited, especially at a time like this.

Damn, I must have jinxed it. Me and my perverted thoughts. I tried to turn the sight of my erection away from her, but even my littlest actions got me noticed.

"Mark, you alright? Need me to help you wash a certain area?"

"No, no, love. It's okay. I can handle it myself..." I said, while trying to hide my dick.

"What are you talking about--" she suddenly paused and saw what I was hiding from her. Her relaxed expression turned into one of her blushing a deep red, with her mouth wide open from pure surprise.

I shied away in embarrassment, hiding my own face. That is, until I felt her hand tapping my left shoulder. When I faced her, she gave me a reassuring look, giving me a little bit of relief.

"If you don't mind me asking, is that involuntary, or is what we doing right now kinda turning you on?"

"Um, the latter."

"Well okay...if you need me to do something about it, you have only to ask."

"I guess that would fine."

I knew where this was going and I was loving every second of it. This was only the beginning. Before I knew it, she knelt down and started licking the tip of my member. After a few licks and strokes, she took it in her mouth and began sucking. Oh my god, she was amazing at this. Not to mention she looked so adorable while sucking me off. I lightly stroked her hair while she was doing her thing.

"Oh fuck, (Y/N)...oh yes...don't stop..."

Her eyes were looking at me as if she wanted to say something to me. She wanted to be pleasured too. I requested her to stop so that she could get the reward she wanted so badly. I then stood her up, got on my knees, and started licking her clit. I then took one of her pussy lips and lightly pulled it with my mouth, then released it with a pop. I could hear her moaning in pleasure.

"Yes, yes! Right there, Mark! Ah..."

I loved hearing her say such lewd things. By the time I was almost finished doing this, her pussy was dripping with her love juices. Just the sight of her in this way and sound of her voice moaning made me feel like I was ready to release what I've been holding in. But not right now, not yet. We still have some unfinished business we need to take care of.

As she was pulling herself together after having my tongue down her womanhood, I looked into her eyes longingly and asked, "You ready for the big one? The grand finish?"

"I am. But, just please be gentle. I can still feel the sensations you had given me earlier." she smiled breathlessly.

"Okay. Anything for you, love."

I stood up, looked up at her and smiled. I gave her a kiss before lifting her left leg up so that I can ease myself into her. I teased her entrance a little bit with the tip, much to her dismay, giving me a "Hey, no teasing!" sort of look. I entered slowly, making sure we felt as little pain as possible. I started thrusting into her gently, before going a little bit faster. We became one with each other, which felt like it was all that had mattered.

After each thrust, it became less painful and more pleasurable. I felt new sensations that masturbating could have never achieved. This was much better than using my right hand. My right hand could never squeeze my manhood this tight. I can bet on it.

"Fuck yes, Mark! Fuck...yeah..."

"Oh my god, you are so fucking tight down there, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) moaned and moaned, indicating that she had reached orgasm. I was breathing heavily, moaning quite a bit too. I couldn't wait anymore. I took my dick out of her and ejaculated on her stomach. She followed soon after.

"Ahhh...it's all hot..." I exclaimed.

"Ahhh...that definitely hit the fucking spot..." she moaned.

When all was said and done, we were both hyperventilating. My mind was in complete ecstasy.

"S-so, d-did I do well?" I stuttered.

"You did great, Markie. Honest. I've never felt that great in my life." she assured me.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not! Ugh, just come here."

She took me into her arms and embraced me lovingly. Well, but not before turning off the water so we don't waste any more.

"You know, I do love you too..." I blushed.

"I know. I could sense it. I appreciate you making it up to me. That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Aw, shucks..."

When we finished the actual showering part, we spent the rest of the night laying on my bed, talking about God knows what. Little by little, my insecurities faded away because you know what they say, love conquers all.


End file.
